


Assuming Direct Control

by Lunarion



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarion/pseuds/Lunarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen the first time Justice appeared during sex? A very interesting question, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assuming Direct Control

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually meant to be cracktastic, but it didn't turn out cracktastic. A friend and I were discussing what would happen the first time Justice came out midsex. It was supposed to be funny and, well, cracked, but instead it turned out steamy with a random crack ending, because if I kept writing it wouldn't be a drabble anymore. (Technically it's 356 words as it is, so sue me.)

Anders' palm lays flat against his chest, fingers splayed over a rapidly beating heart. Their bodies are flushed, unbearable heat - arousal and need - only serving to quicken the pace of jerking hips. Sweaty back to Anders' front, neck straining as he arches, head landing against Anders' collarbone as gasped, strangled breaths accompany the sound of flesh against flesh. Hawke stiffens, a burning mass of pleasure stirring just below his naval as Anders grips his leaking cock; motions matching the unsteady thrust and pull against his ass. Angled features against his neck, blunt teething pulling at soft flesh, Anders' lips worrying away the sting - causes sparks to blossom, an inverted silhouette against the black of closed eyes.

There's a pause, a single moment, and Hawke can feel his orgasm rising, uncoiling beneath his skin as it travels along a path of veins, blood boiling as Anders rams _that_ spot again and again in quick succession. Darkness again before his eyes widen in awe, release but a hair's breadth away before there's a tightening at the base of his prick, a familiar hand staving off infallible ecstasy. Sound akin to a whimper claws its way from Hawke's throat, an anguished cry followed by a litany of reverence, of endless pleading to the man he loves. He can feel the pull of a smile against his throat.

A flash then, a blue-white flare of power just out of eyesight, heavy scent of the fade, metallic and otherworldly permeating the room. Hawke feels the skin against his back split, a spider-web of cracks streaking out across pale flesh. The hand against his chest changes, and he looks down to see ethereal wisps of light trail along his abdomen.

He jumps, near flys off the bed, an accusing finger unsteady in the air. Breath comes in hard pants, a startled look resembling horror plastered across his face as his back hits cool stone, ass developing a rather annoying itch due to the rug on which he sits.

While it took some time, that night Hawke discovered _all_ the many benefits of a possessed lover, and of course, the many benefits of those glowing cracks along Anders skin.


End file.
